chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe's Closet: The Video Game (Consoles)
Plot Chloe is playing and dancing with Lovely Carrot and Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin are going on a vacation with her baby brother for 5 days and 3 weeks, suddenly her mean teenage brother Rodrick Corbin stole Kai-Lan's Super Happy Heart and Kai-lan cried for a few minutes, then she becomes very angry and she ranted about what's wrong to the whole world as it happened, non-stop. It's up to Chloe and her friends, including the NATO forces and their allies, to get it back, and save the world from ensuing chaos that rocked the Earth. Characters Playable *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Jet Horton (Chloe's Closet) *Tara Jansen (Chloe's Closet) *Marcus McGwire (Chloe's Closet) *Lillian McGwire (Chloe's Closet) *Riley Harris (Chloe's Closet) *Daniela Rylant (Chloe's Closet) *Carys Mozart (Chloe's Closet) Advisors *Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *Octonauts (Octonauts) *Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *President of France (Real Life) *President of the United States (Real Life) *Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (Real Life) *Secretary-General of the United Nations (Real Life) *Soggy (Chloe's Closet) *Walt Disney's Ghost (Real Life) *Wizz (Chloe's Closet) Allies *China (Real Life) *European Union (Real Life) *Japan (Real Life) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario) *United Nations (Real Life) *United States (Real Life) *Vietnam (Real Life) Enemies *Cuba (Real Life) *Federation (Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Greater Korean Republic (Homefront) *Huns (Mulan) *Iran (Real Life) *Malaysia (Real Life) *Settlement Defense Front (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) *Shroobs (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Teenagers (Various) Bosses *Cruella De Vil *Shan Yu *Jasper and Horace *Gaston *Maleficent *Rodrick Corbin Others *Mr. Paul Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) *Mrs. Gina Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) Levels (Console Version and Nintendo 3DS Version) Tutorial The year is 2030, in a near futuristic Earth, and 4-year-old Chloe Corbin is playing with Lovely Carrot and her toys, Soggy and Wizz, until Mr. Paul and Mrs. Gina Corbin are going on vacation for 5 days and 3 weeks. Chloe invited Kai-Lan over to her house, then her mean and naughty older brother Rodrick Corbin and his army of teenagers and Tamagotchis stole away Kai-Lan's Super Happy Heart and Kai-Lan started crying for a few minutes, then she started to frustrate in pure anger, ranting about what happened to Rodrick, Chloe, and as it happens during World War 3. Rodrick began to wish Chloe was still sleeping. Chloe has to pass the tutorials in her dream, has cross the planks of rainbow colored wood and has to get pass the anime teenage boy in a Hun warrior uniform playing his video game on a handheld console and has to take the tall and large flower has elevation, and cross the bridge and has to gather five wish stars and then after gather five wish stars she wishes that she was awake. Chloe's costume is her pink flowery PJs. This level is accessed in Chloe's dream. Battle for the Neighborhood Rodrick wishes that the teenagers and the Huns, including their allies (ex. the Greater Korean Republic from Homefront, and the Federation from Call of Duty: Ghosts) will be in charge, but Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Lil, Mac, Carys and Riley found a NATO convoy member, who was a US soldier, who was seen smoking, saying that the neighborhood was a mess, saying that he saw and heard a lot of little kids crying, and people screaming, while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over by her older brother Rodrick and his band and teenagers, including soldiers from various dictatorships, and/or in severe cases, imprisoned, tortured and/or sentenced to death by the public while making them do their chores and making them do their work while teenagers are hanging out and driving in their parents' cars, going to the beach and going to amusement parks and carnivals, and partying at their houses every night while their parents are away for the whole weekend and making all the preschoolers do the teenagers chores in the heat outside while the teenagers are watching not only teen-oriented shows, but also speeches, news and military propagandas against the preschoolers, on TV inside, and he wanted them to save the preschoolers so that all the teenage boys and girls are grounded with no video games,no iPhone-like tablets, no iPad-like tablets, no listening to tunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activities and will have to watch not only preschool shows, and will not make fun of educational TV shows, but they would also listen to speeches, news and military propagandas that would support preschoolers, and they will also have to go to high school everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers until the war ends, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents permission and throwing parties every night while their parents are away, and even in some cases, imprisonment, torture, and/or death, and even going to the labor camps as well, as long as they were also being sent to the Socialist Union of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations, and he describes what the teenagers were doing to the preschoolers as a "waste of peace", meaning that World War III has begun. He also told that he was trying to make sure that little kids are ready to leave for refuge camps around the world until the teenagers were enslaved. Meanwhile, he also told that New York City, a US city in the East Coast, was obliterated by Rodrick's forces, while London, the capital of the United Kingdom, was attacked by a group of terrorists hired by Rodrick, and Daegu, a city in South Korea, was attacked by zombies under Rodrick's control. Finally, he asked them to liberate the neighborhood, and end the chaos once and for all. Chloe's outfit is her normal outfit. This level accessed in Chloe's front yard. Farming Frenzy Rodrick wishes that Chloe and her friends to a farm, located somewhere in Vietnam, the farmers need Chloe and her friends' help to stop the Huns and the anime teenage bandits, who were stealing gold and rice, and save Vietnam. They gain alliance with the People's Army of Vietnam, and the other Southeast Asian militaries, and they were ready to liberate the whole of Vietnam. After the defeating the bandits, the trouble makers are thrown straight into the labor camps, and thanking the People's Army of Vietnam and other Southeast Asian militaries. Soon, they find out that the United States, the United Kingdom, France and the Soviet Union were now the Big Four, and were funding the Preschooler Federation as of now. Chloe and her friends costumes are farmer outfits. This level is accessed to Chloe's garden. A Dog's Death Chloe and her friends witness a conflict between the Tamagotchis and an alliance of Digimons and Pokémons in the French capital of Paris. After having Mametchi in her egg shaped computer brought to Chloe's house by an anime pink haired teenage girl, Sgt. Jenny Satoka, Rodrick wishes that Chloe was as fun and easy to care for as Mametchi is, but a female French soldier, wielding a tactical flintlock pistol, Gertraud Pinault, told Rodrick to backfire the evil plans of his, after successfully wishing it. This cause Chloe to be trapped riding on a Dalmatian puppy who Jenny loves and keeps Chloe's friends from changing back. Taken to the destroyed mall, with an American fighter jet (the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle) crash-landed to the atrium, Chloe searches for a way to make himself less lovable, so that Jenny will not love them and Chloe anymore which she retreats in a Tamagotchi themed space pod and flied back to Tamagotchistan. This is achieved by jumping in the mud baths of the mall's salon - and splattering Jenny Satoka with mud! The mud in a salon suggests that many soldiers, Digimons and Pokémons, during a rainy day, were fighting hard in a salon against teenagers and Tamagotchis before they died with gun wounds. Also, Gertraud shoots Satoka to her near death, and finally arrests her, and the Dalmatian Satoka previously owned is now owned by none other than Gertraud Pinault, She thanked Chloe and her friends for saving France from the Teenager Empire's evil deeds, and now France will have its men and women fight for, bleed for, and die for Fance and the king of France, against the Teenage Empire, because she declared that the fate of Europe is in the Preschooler Federation's hands, especially in the hands of Chloe and her friends. Chloe and her friends has to wear racecar driver outfits (despite they don't have any cars), while they ride on puppies instead. This level is accessible through Chloe's kitchen. A Wild West Frenzy Looking at Rodrick's Social Studies homework, Chloe Corbin and her friends comments on his stupidity and in defense, Rodrick wishes that Chloe and her friends could be banished and see how bloody she and her friends are banished to the Southern United States where the Great Wall of America, a wall that Trump would build, was now built by Rodrick Corbin and the President of the United States in exile, Donald Trump, but the newly-elected President of the United States, Hilary Clinton was not happy about it. Setting this straight, the allied Native Americans and the American Resistance have lost to the Huns. Chloe and her friends returns home and allows her older brother, Rodrick to believe he is correct, knowing that the Native Americans has lost to the Americans. Chloe and her friend's costumes in this level are a cowboy outfits and Native American outfits. This level is accessed to Rodrick's bedroom. A Badge Too Far After taunting her older brother Rodrick before heading off for an overnight Children's Scout trip, Rodrick wishes there was some way she could prove that the viking teenagers are superior, and he also gave an alliance with both the Somali pirates and the Korean People's Navy. This gives and Rodrick magical scout badges which put the viking teenagers in his control. Over night, the viking teenagers and Somali pirates kidnap all the Children's Scouts, and even passengers and crew of the nearby ships, but Chloe and her friends and Lovely Carrot who fights through their forces and takes the badges from her older brother Rodrick Corbin. Also, the British prime minister, the Finnish president the Norwegian king, the Swedish king, the Danish queen and the High Captain of Avalon ordered their navies to sink the Viking ships before it was too late. After the level, a prototype human from the future takes the Children's Scouts and their families to Avalon, where Titanic passengers and crew were waiting for them as a gift of gratitude of saving the Children's Scouts. Meanwhile, the US Navy finally managed to capture one ship to the US Navy, and called it USS George Washington. Chloe and her Friends' costume in this level is their Children's Scout uniform and a disguise of a viking. The level is accessed through Chloe's closet. Super Best Frenemies Whenever Chloe and her Friends go to Preschool City, the capital of the Preschooler Federation, to find a rebel member, dressed up in a usual South American guerilla outfit, he asked that Country Boy robbed the bank, Spatula Girl kidnapped the mayor, who led many rebel operations and The Gilded Rapper stolen the Mona Lisa painting and the Sunflower painting from the Preschool Museum of Art, Science & Natural History. Chloe And her friends' costumes are superhero costumes, and they will have powers. The level is accessed on her closet The Teenager Virus Rodrick wishes that Chloe and her friends would live inside Jet's video game. Trapped inside, Chloe and her friends beats the game's CPU who is a computerized Rodrick, and yet, people, who were dressed up in virual reality suits, were using heir weapons and vehicles they had in Tron. Anon asked them that Tron is under heavy resistance, so he formed the Free Tronian Resistance Force. Chloe and her friends' costume in the level is a virtual reality suit, similar to what does they look like in Tron. The level is accessed through Jet's video game set at his house. Crash Landing After hearing Chloe talk about the wonders that could happen on a Saturday upon heading to the plains located in central Germany, Rodrick wishes that Europe was attacked by the Space Nazis from the Moon, which led to an invasion by the Disney Villains and Downfall characters (except for Fegelein, Himmler and Traudl, who were trying to help Chloe to use their antics to stop Rodrick), and they kidnap the Chancellor of Germany, Hans Fischer, and eliminate the German Army, so Chloe and her friends to board their sky military cruiser and destroy it. Facing the challenges set by Cruella De Vil and all of the Disney Villains, especially Downfall characters, except Fegelein, Himmler and Traudl, which they were soon arrested by the modern German Army, and soon Chloe and her friends convinces the Free German Forces to take down Rodrick and set the town straight and then Cruella has escaped including the Space Nazi commanders by planes, especially Disney villains and Downfall characters, except for Fegelein, Himmler and Traudl, thus Chloe and her friends escaped and destroyed the sky cruiser, and not only that, but also Chancellor Fischer, his family, Fegelein, Himmler and Traudl were rescued. Chloe and her friends' costumes are pilot outfits. This level is accessible through Chloe's backyard. Bad Luck 101 As a result of Rodrick having extra classes, Chloe's 13 year old blonde haired brother, Greg Corbin, a traitor to Rodrick Corbin, has to go and visit Chloe's 7 floor preschool on a Saturday to defend the preschoolers and rebelling teenagers. After being splashed by a passing school bus, Rodrick wishes Chloe and her friends had all of her bad luck for her extra Chloe and her friends to Chloe's 7-story preschool. Another general working for Rodrick's evil forces before his betrayal to Rodrick, Jared Stevens is at the school, and Chloe and her friends realizes he must capture the three bad luck rappers before they are joined by Jared Stevens and are used to prove the existence of the Toys. Chasing down the three bad luck rappers, Chloe unleashes one on Rodrick, and Jared Stevens thanked Chloe's friends for being part of the rebellion before he leaves, and wishes her good luck. Soon, more teenagers became rebels against Rodrick Corbin, and formed the Teenager Resistance Front, and he also wanted the rebels, preschoolers, their allies, and the oppressed to give Rodrick a cyanide pill, and kill himself. Also, the ending scene of this chapter is very famous of a parody of a flag raising posture of Iwo Jima, on the rooftop of their preschool, raising the flag of the Preschooler Federation. Chloe and her friends all have to wear Japanese school uniforms for the girls, and Filipino school uniforms for the boys, in this level. This level is accessible through Chloe's front door. Time Warpedo Looking at Rodrick's history homework, and a newspaper about the Cartoon Girl Clone Union, the Nadsat Union, the Soviet Union, and an alliance of communist countries, the International Order of Socialist States (or the IOSS), helping the Teenager Resistance Front attempting to assassinate Rodrick Corbin, Chloe and her friends comments on his stupidity and in defense, Rodrick wishes that Chloe and her friends could to various places and see how tougher she and her friends are. This sends Chloe and her friends to wartorn Europe. Setting this straight, Chloe and her friends helps European resistance forces to resist Rodrick's evil regime, then travels to Egypt to initate a rebellion against Rodrick Corbin, and to Greece to protect the Greek bankers and stock brokers from being executed, being fired, or being fined, by teenagers, Tamagotchis and terrorists. Helping Europe, Egypt and Greece, Chloe and her friends returns home and allows her older brother, Rodrick to believe he's a tyrant to the world. After, many teenagers who disagree about Rodrick Corbin's rule, despite their failure to assassinate Rodrick, told Chloe and her friends that the Preschooler Federation is not dying, but is actually in its time of its need, and soon, they told that the Preschooler Federation will no longer fall down under the hands of the corrupt and dying regime of Rodrick Corbin, and the Teenager Resistance Front becomes more stronger and stronger, and the Preschooler Federation is now much more stronger than the Teenager Empire. Chloe and her friends' costumes in this level are a prince and princess outfit including Greek and Egyptian clothing. This level is accessible through Chloe's living room couch. Trouble in China After a failed delegation with the People's Republic of China, Rodrick wishes Chloe and her friends to be sent to China, and which it angers many Chinese generals, calling him a "wa" (or a dwarf). Chloe and her friends must save China from the Tamagotchis, the Huns, the Mongols and Islamic extremists. They now help with the People's Liberation Army and the United States Army, and according to General Zhou, he told that the Soviet Union is now friends with the USA and China, and they are now allied with the Soviet Union, so Jet must face a Lovelitchi in a financial district in Beijing. After defeating her, the Tamagotchis retreat back to Tamagotchistan and China is not only saved, but is liberated from the Teenage Empire's tyrany, and the People's Republic of China is now declaring war with the Teenage Empire, along with Asian countries. Chloe, Tara, Danny, Lil and Carys costumes are kiminos and Jet, Riley and Mac costumes are samurais. This level is accessible in the Ancient China aisle in the library. Roman Troubles While Chloe is looking at an ancient Rome book, Rodrick wishes Chloe and her friends to be sent to Rome, Roman prime minister Arturo Scaletta Barbaro and Pope Michael I says that the Tamagotchis are invading Rome and scaring off the citizens, but he fortunately sent many armies in the European Union, the Pokémons, Digimons and the US Army. Chloe and her friends must stop the Tamagotchis before they Tamagotchify Italy, and even turning back into a fascist country, so neighborhooding countries would have to declare war on Italy. Chloe must face a Mametchi named Mametchito Mussolini. After defeating him, all the Tamagotchis retreat and leave Rome, and the Italian Peninsula is finally liberated. Chloe, Tara, Danny, Lil and Carys' costume are Roman girls' clothing and Jet, Mac, Riley's costumes are Roman warriors outfits. This level is accessible in the Ancient Rome aisle in the library. The Ultimate Challenge This serves as the last boss of the game. Chloe and her friends must battle Rodrick, and his teenager army who's under the guise that they are fighting in their world operations during World War III, and is in a gigantic robotic armor to say, "I wish I never took Kai-Lan's Super Happy Heart." After a long, hard battle, Chloe and her friends manage to get Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart and bring it back to Kai-Lan, and not only that, but the whole world is now saved, thus ending World War III. Then Mr. Paul Corbin and Mrs. Gina Corbin and the whole Corbin family came in Chloe's bedroom and punish Rodrick, and finally, imprison him in a prison located somewhere in Africa. Kai-lan strted to calm down, and was so happy that she got her Super Happy Heart back. After, Lovely Carrot's voiceover tells the gamer that peace has restored, and World War III is finally over, and soon, a victory parade dedicated to the liberation from teenage tyrants was held in their neighborhood. Soon, Chloe became the new President of the Preschool Union. And with peace returned, the rest of the world can now finally live in peace, and now Rodrick is in jail, because of his atrocities. The final shot was to show Jet, Marcus and Riley were dressed up in suits (Jet will be also wearing a blue necktie, Mac will be also wearing a red necktie, and Riley will be also wearing a blue bowtie), and Chloe, Tara, Lillian, Daniela and Carys were wearing ballgowns, with their World War III victory crosses (resembling World War II victory crosses) on their right chests. His final words are, "Well, I hope that if we were beknighted as mere heroes, the Preschooler Federation and the Teenager Empire had so many battles that fought so hard for this bloody battle. So, if we can make peace greater, let this be an epitaph for the preschoolers who survived in this great war, but knowing is just half a battle," then the credis roll. Chloe will be with all of her friends, Chloe, Jet, Tara, Marcus, Lillian, Riley, Daniela and Carys, and will be in their modern soldier uniforms in this level, suggesting that they joined the Preschooler Federation Marine Corps to stop Rodrick. This level is accessible through a magic door at the top of the stairs which is only seen AFTER you clear all the other levels. Collectibles Through the game, there are several collectible items scattered through the level that provide various benefits for the player. Although the goal of the game is to undo Rodrick Corbin's wishes and Recover Kai-lan's Super Happy Heart before the world would end. Wish Star- A large star that powers Chloe's heart wand. Five are needed to grant a wish. They often run from Chloe herself and her friends and try to get her and her friends caught by various guards. Crowns- Each level has an abundance of crowns similar to the ones worn by all fairies that when completing a set of one hundred, give Chloe and her friends a one-up. Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends health by 1. Sparking Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends' health by 5. Rainbow Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends' health by 10. Sparkling Rainbow Heart- Restores Chloe and her friends' health to full health. Golden Heart- Gives Chloe and her friends an instant one-up. Sparkling Golden Heart- Gives Chloe and her friends 5 instant one-ups. Stickers- When you collect them they can be added to your Sticker book. Clover Leaves- Upgrades Chloe and her friends health. Gold, Artifacts and Jewels, Vases Gold and Jewels are used to buy many items and radars in the shopping tent in each level, they can be dropped by teenagers and enemies when Chloe and her friends defeat them and when you dig them up out of the ground. Gold Coins- A Gold Coin worth 1, they can be found everywhere. Sack of Gold- A Sack of Gold worth 5, they can be found everywhere. Golden Cross- A Golden Cross worth 50, they can be found everywhere. Gold Nuggets- A Gold Nugget worth 100, they can be found in Chloe's backyard and everywhere. Gold Masks- A Gold Mask worth 150, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Staffs- A Gold Staff worth 250, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Crowns- A Gold Crown worth 500, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Cups- A Gold Cup worth 120, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Necklaces- A Gold Necklace worth 150, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Gold Vases- A Gold Vase worth 600, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Ruby Vases- A Ruby Vase worth 400, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Garnet Vases- A Garnet Vase worth 550, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Emerald Vases- A Emerald Vase worth 120, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Jade Vases- A Jade Vase worth 140, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Golden Idols- A Golden Idol worth 100, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire in Time Warped. Sapphire Vases- A Sapphire Vase worth 300, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Lapis Vases- A Lapis Vase worth 400, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Lapis Pyramids- A Lapis Pyramid worth 250, they can be found in ancient Egypt in Time Warped. Turquoise Masks- A Turquoise Mask worth 202, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Turquoise Necklaces- A Turquoise Necklace worth 50, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Amethyst Vases- A Amethyst Vase worth 300, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and the Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Pearls- A Pearl can be found everywhere. Spinels- A Spinel can be found everywhere. Opals- A Opal worth 65, they can be found everywhere. Alexandrites- A Alexandrite worth 85, they can be found everywhere. Aquamarines- A Aquamarine can be found everywhere. Copper Coins- A Copper Coin worth 3, they can be found everywhere. Copper Masks- A Copper Mask worth 5, they can be found in the jungle and the Mayan civilization, Aztec empire and Incan empire and at the England Castle, ancient Egypt, ancient Greece in Time Warped. Pearl Necklaces- A Pearl Necklace worth 100, they can be found at the England Castle in Time Warped. Topaz- A Topaz worth 450, they can be found everywhere. Topaz Necklaces- A Topaz Necklace can at the England Castle in Time Warped. Diamonds- A Diamond worth 1000, they can be found everywhere. Rubies- A Ruby worth 1000, they can be found everywhere. Garnets- A Garnet worth 1000, they can be found everywhere. Emeralds- A Emerald worth 1000, they can be found everywhere. Sapphires- A Sapphire worth 2000, they can be found everywhere, Lapis- A Lapis worth 2000, they can be found everywhere. Amethysts- A Amethyst worth 400, they can be found everywhere. Headresses- A Headress worth 350, they can be found in Time Warped. Trophies and Achievements Archaeologist - Obtaining Masks, Necklaces, Artifacts, Jewels and Coins, Vases, Largest Diamonds, Headdresses from around the world in every level through out the game. Happy Shopper - Buy 5 items from the shop. Shopping Spree - Buy 10 items from the shop. Shopping Frenzy - Buy 15 items from the shop. Gold Rush - Collect 150 Gold. Gold Frenzy - Collect 50 Gold. Miner 49er - Mine and collect 90 Gold. Gemstone Miner - Mine and collect 80 Jewels. Jewel Rush - Mine and Collect 120 Jewels. Jewel Frenzy - Mine and Collect 50 Jewels. Happy Tricycle Rider - Riding your Tricycle the 1st time. Tricycle Riding Spree - Riding your Tricycle at 25 miles. Tricycle Riding Frenzy - Riding your Tricycle at 50 miles. Store Items Super Ultra Mega Sprint Shoes - Makes you run for much longer, it costs 100 Gold. Wish Star Radar - Allows you to locate Wish Stars, it costs 300 Gold. Treasure Radar - Allows you to find treasure and artifacts including silver coins, silver, coins, masks, necklaces, gemstones and staffs, gold nuggets, copper, copper masks, copper vases, silver vases, silver coin, it costs 500 Gold. Sticker Radar - Allows you to find Stickers, it costs 925 Gold. Super Ultra Mega Radar - Allows you to find everything, it costs 800 Gold. Extra Clover Leaf - Upgrades your health, it costs 250 Gold. Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 704 Gold. Golden Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 270 Gold. Sparkling Golden Heart Wand - Allows you to blast enemies, it costs 346 Gold. Sparkling Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 350 Gold. Rainbow Heart Wand - Allows you to blast and attack enemies, it costs 850 Gold. Sparkling Rainbow Heart Wand - Allows you to blast enemies and attack your enemies, it costs 1,500 Gold. Red Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 200 Gold. Yellow Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 400 Gold. Green Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 600 Gold. Blue Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 800 Gold. Golden Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 970 Gold. Sparkling Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 1,000 Gold. Rainbow Baseball Bat - Allows you to attack enemies, it costs 1,500 Gold. Release The Game Will Be Made By Rare,, Hudson, Vendai Universal, Doki Denki Studios (For The Handheld Games), And Sierra (For Consoles Versions). This Will Be Released on August 25, 2019 on Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PSVita, NDS, N3DS, and PC. Category:Chloe's Closet Video Games Category:Fairly Oddparents based Video Games